Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge
Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge is a Disney Channel Original Movie released in October 2001 for the holiday of Halloween. This is the second in the Halloweentown series. Plot Marnie prepares to spend a year with her grandmother Aggie. While hosting a mortal neighborhood Halloween party, Marnie tries to impress a cute new boy, Kal, by showing him Aggie's magically-hidden room. Kal, unbeknownst to Marnie, takes the opportunity and steals Aggie's spell book. Soon Aggie notices unwelcome magical symptoms. She and Marnie travel to Halloweentown to investigate and fix the problem before the portal between Halloweentown and the mortal world, open only on Halloween, closes at midnight. They discover that the whole town has been made grey and dull, and that the inhabitants have been turned into humans (or rather, into the Halloweentown caricature of humans as dreary and monotonous beings concerned only with such things as sensible dress or sorting socks). The victims include Marnie's goblin friend Luke. Aggie diagnoses a "grey spell." Aggie contacts grandson Dylan back home for a spell from her book, and Dylan and Sophie discover the book is missing. Marnie and Aggie learn that Kal is the son of their enemy Kalabar (from the previous movie). Kal broke the Code of Merlin, a way of life for magical beings, by stealing Aggie's book to limit her ability to hinder his attempt to revenge his father on both Halloweentown and the mortal world. Aggie searches for her spare copy of her spell book at her house in Halloweentown, but it is missing and she despairs. At the house though Luke somehow turns back into a Goblin, shedding his Grey-normallity. The group soon believes that it is temporary. The trio travel to the lair of the well known junk king, who acquires lost items from both realms. He had been hit by the Grey Spell and had sold the spare spell book to Kal some time ago. Unfortunately Aggie falls to the Grey and sorts socks with the junk-man and everyone is trapped in the junk man's house. Marnie uses time travel and Luke's temporary reversal to figure out how to reverse the Grey, by saying 'Apart' backwards. 'Trap a'. Despite freeing the junk man, enlisting his help and evading Kal's traps, they seem to be no closer to a solution. And the portal closes, trapping Marnie in Halloweentown. Kal, having enspelled Halloweentown into a boring caricature of the mortal world, is now at work enspelling the mortal world into a monstrous caricature of Halloweentown. Sophie and Dylan realize that Alex, believed to be Kal's father, was actually a golem intended to distract Gwen. To make their mom believe that, Sophie creates a fly. Alex, being made of frogs, eats the fly and ends up getting dispelled by a furious Gwen. Being informed of Kal's plot to turn humans into the creatures they "mock" on Halloween, Gwen tries to take off her mask. Kal makes the mask stick to her face, then continues his spell. Marnie, trapped in Halloweentown, frees Aggie, contacts her siblings, and they create a new portal between Halloweentown and the mortal world. Kal produces both spell books in an attempt to prove his own superiority, which fails when Marnie takes them from his hands. Kal then vanishes, apparently not according to his own desire, and the family breaks the spells to set things right in both the mortal world and Halloweentown. Production *It was known by two other names during production, Halloweentown II and Return To Halloweentown. The latter was used later for the 4th in the series. *In the first movie, the closed-captioning spell Kalabar's name as "Calabar". However, as evidenced in the title, the name is spelled "Kalabar". Cast * Kimberly J. Brown - Marnie Piper * Debbie Reynolds - Splendora Agatha "Aggie" Cromwell * Judith Hoag - Gwen Piper/Cromwell * Joey Zimmerman - Dylan Piper * Emily Roeske - Sophie Piper * Phillip Van Dyke - Luke * Daniel Kountz - Kal * Blu Mankuma - Gort * Richard Side - Benny External links * Category:Disney Channel original films Category:DCOMs Category:Sequel Category:2000 television films Category:2000s Category:Halloweentown Category:Disney Channel Original Movies